Love Triangle
by freakyvampire
Summary: Sakura and Neji have been friends for 2 years, and has been going out for 1. Suddenly, Sasuke returns and tries to take Sakura away from him. Who will Sakura choose? Neji or Sasuke? PAIRINGS: NARUhina SHIKAino and for Sakura, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle

Opening:

"Sakura-chan!" Neji called out. "Hai! I'm coming!" Sakura put on the shoes she got from Neji. "Sakura-chan! We don't have all day! Hinata-sama's going to be mad at me!" Neji said impatiently. "Okay! I'm ready now! Let's go!" Sakura and Neji left her house and headed to the Hyuga manor.

"Hinata-chan! Are you home?" Sakura pounded on the door. Inside, Hinata urged everyone to hide. "Oh, hai! I'm coming!" Hinata ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Neji-nii chan, Sakura-chan!" Hinata smiled. "Ohiyou, Hinata-sama." Neji bowed politely to the heiress. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Sakura gave her a warm hug. "Come in!" Hinata left them on the couch to get the tea. Neji eyed at her in suspicion. Hinata noticed it and asked, "Nani, Neji-nii chan?" She looked up at her cousin while setting the tea pot down. "You don't usually do this, especially since you're the head of the family.." Neji was interrupted when Hinata spoke up. "Ah, well, uh, you know, just trying to e nice!" Hinata tried her best to make up a lie. "Uh-huh…Anyways, where's your boyfriend, Naruto?" Neji asked his cousin. Hinata recently went out with Naruto, and yes, Naruto is over Sakura ever since Neji went out with her. "Um, he'll be here soon!" Hinata sat next to Sakura, who was enjoying her tea. "Nice dress you have, Sakura-chan! You too, Neji! You look really handsome in that new tux Sakura got for you!" Hinata complimented the two. Neji nodded his head to appreciate the compliment. "Arigato, Hinata-chan! You look fabulous in that new outfit, too!" Sakura thanked and complimented Hinata back. "Oops! Damn it! I forgot to buy the sake!" Hinata cursed at herself. "Ano, Hinata-chan, Neji and I will go and buy it!" Sakura offered. "Will you please! I wanted this party to rock, but without sake, it isn't much of a party…." Sakura and Neji got up to leave while Hinata thanked them repeatedly.

When they went out to head for the market, Sakura spoke up. "Isn't she acting strange, Neji-kun? I mean, she doesn't usually talk to us like that…" Sakura held his hand hard to make sure he wasn't in space like he usually was. "How should I know? You know, I rarely talk to her." Neji looked into her eyes. "Well, let's just get the sake and go, ne?" Neji nodded in agreement. It didn't take very long for them to finish. What they didn't know, that someone was spying on them while they were buying sake. "Arigato-gousiemashta!" The lady thanked them as they walked away. "Well, let's go back to your place, shall we?" Sakura took Neji by the hand and smiled warmly. He didn't speak a word but just stayed in a frozen like trance.

"Hey! Can you guys put the balloons in the corners?" Hinata addressed to Kakashi, Ino, and Shikamaru. "Sure. Choji! Help Hinata with the cleaning up! You too, Mr. New Boyfriend!" Ino said. The three put the balloons into the corners and they finished in no time. "Well, at least we got the balloons and decorations done! We just need to clean up!" Kakashi winked at Ino, whom apparently was making herself comfortable on the couch. "Fine." Ino got up and threw away the rest of unneeded confetti.

"Neji-kun, doustanou?" Sakura asked. "Look who came after 3 years to destroy everything." Neji calmed himself from the shock earlier. Sakura turned her head to him. He who she fell in love with before he left to the Sound-nin to get the power he craved for. He who killed his brother two years later. "Sasuke!" Sakura stared in disbelief.

sesshouUchihaLUVER: I will update soon! I don't get the author note thing…..okay. So every single chapter will be updated soon! I hope I get a lot of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

1Ch2: "Why's" and "What's"

"W-Why are you here? I-I thought you left for good..." Sakura took deep breaths to calm herself down. "I came back because I killed Itachi. I don't need power anymore, so I left." Sasuke simply replied as Sakura clung closer to Neji. The silver eyed boy knew that fear was written all over her. "If you don't mind, we'll be heading back on our way." Neji stated with no emotion. "Yes, I do mind actually." Sasuke formed a jutsu. Neji used his Byakuuran to see what he was forming. "Get outta our way, you rude, impudent, murderous traitor." Neji stated once again. Sakura knew they were about to fight, and couldn't risk Neji getting hurt. She thoughtlessly ran in between them, like the time Naruto fought against Sasuke. "Sasuke! Ano, maybe we should do this another time..." She turned back to Neji. "Neji-kun, I can't risk you getting hurt. Hinata-chan's waiting. We should go now." Sakura grabbed Neji's arm and left. The black-haired boy stared into the silver-eyed boy with a death glare before Neji left.

"They should be coming by now.." Kakashi could sense Neji's powerful chakra coming nearer. "Okay! You all know what to do!" Hinata turned off the lights and everyone scrambled o their places.

"Neji-kun," Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Nani?" He turned around to face her. "Before we go in, I wanna say, no matter what happens, I will always love you." Neji blinked at her and smiled. "Me too, Sakura-chan." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and walked with her to the estate. "Nani? Why are the lights off?" Sakura checked to see if anybody was there. "I guess we took too long..." Neji turned the handle of the door. He opened it and took Sakura by the hand. "Neji-kun, I think we should wait for them." Sakura shuddered. She was afraid of the dark, ever since her childhood memories of what happened in the dark, but a shinobi musn't show his/her enemy their feelings. Neji turned on the light and out jumped from hiding: Ino, Choji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. They all said at once, "Happy late-engagement!" Sakura stepped back and so did Nej. "Are you guys shocked?" Naruto laughed. "Why wouldn't we be!" Sakura squealed happily. "Wow! This is so good!" Sakura went on praising the work. Neji walked up to Hinata, who was talking to Naruto. "Hinata-sama, may I talk to you for a few minutes?" Hinata agreed and went to the 'private' corner to talk. "Did you forget to buy the sake on accident for purpose?" Neji asked. "Of course I forgot it on purpose, just for you and my bestest friend!" Hinata chuckled. "Oh, okay. That's all I wanted to know..." Neji looked to where his fiancee was. "Is something wrong, Neji-niichan?" Hinata asked with concern. Naruto was approaching him until he heard Neji say that Sasuke was back in town. Kakashi noticed that Naruto was standing ominously still, and approached him. "Doustanou, Naruto?"

"Eh? Oh, ano, Kakashi-sensei. I heard Neji saying something about Sasuke coming back. I doubt it. Ha!" When Kakashi heard 'Sasuke' he was shocked. "Nani! Sasuke-kun is back!" Kakashi yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura chocked on her cake and Neji came to assist her. Ino dropped her glass of sake, Choji banged his head on the refrigerator roof, and Shikamaru just glanced at him. Hinata was aware of it about a couple of minutes ago, so she wasn't really surprised. They all turned to Neji and Sakura, who were about to leave the scene of the crime. "HOLD IT!" Kakashi pulled them back by their collars. Sakura and Neji sighed. "I guess we should inform the Hokage..."

TBC...

A/N: Busy! Working on it later! Got some stuff to do at the moment. Sorry for not updating sooner!


End file.
